Naruto of the Akatsuki
by TobiSenju21
Summary: After the fight at the Valley of the End between Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke gave Naruto his Sharingan and then died. Afterthat, Tobi picked up Naruto and took him to a cave where Naruto trained and then joined the Akatsuki and now hate Konoha. This is an Dark/ Strong/ Sharingan Naruto fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto of the Akatsuki**

**By: Nate Wayne**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**At the Valley of the End**

As Sasuke and Naruto went for their finishing blows, Naruto had flashbacks of when he was younger and the villagers attacking him calling him " Demon child, Murder, and Killer" which afterthat the two powerful Jutsus hit sending both of them flying in different direction. As Sasuke hit the water, Naruto who had landed on his feet went to go check on his former comrade and found out that he was dying. Then, Sasuke spoke saying you are my best friend and a worthy comrade of mine. I want you to have these and then Sasuke extended his arm and opened his hand which was holding both of his eyes with the Sharingan still activated. Then as Naruto took them Sasuke took his last breath, afterthat, Naruto fainted with the eye balls still in his hand. After he fainted, 2 mysterious figure walked up to Naruto and picked him up. One of them was wearing a orange mask while the other had two large venus fly-trap like extensions that envelop his head and upper body, giving him a plant-like appearance. Then, they left in a instant. Afterthat, Naruto woke up still being carried by Tobi, not my OC. They were in a cave when all of a sudden Tobi dropped him on a bed and then, lefted the room as Naruto went back to sleep.

**In the Cave, the next day**

Naruto woke up in the bed that Tobi had put him in. Then, he got up and walked toward the sink in the room. As he got to the sink he look at his reflection he notice that he had red eyes instead of his regular blue eyes, which he begin to wondered. After he had washed his face, he went to find who had brought him there. But all he found was 10 scrolls and a note saying:

_"Dear Naruto, _

_When you all ready we will come back for you, and let you join our organization. Even though you are an jinchuriki, we will no longer be looking for you. So train hard and everyday. _

_Sincerely, X"_

Afterthat, Naruto unlocked one of the scrolls and looked at it:

**First Lesson: Tailed Beast Control **

After Naruto had read everything on the scroll, he started meditating, which he woke up in his mindscape. So head stood up and begin talking to the Kurama who was curious of why Naruto was there

**In Naruto's Mindscape**

**"Why are you here? I didn't summoned you." **

"I'm here because I wanted to learn how to perfectly use your Chakra."

**"Alright as long as you train hard and don't be annoying."**

" I promise, so when do we begin training?"

**" Now while you are here. I'm gonna trained you for a year and by then, you will be able to use my chakra without being turned ferial."**

" Alright, lets begin"

After a year training with Kurama which was like 2 hours in the real world, Naruto had mastered Tailed Beast Control. So then, he opened up the other 9 scrolls and mastered them within 3 months with the help of the Multiple Shadow Clones Technique which he had learn from the second scroll. The other 8 scrolls had the many techniques of taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu on them, which Naruto had mastered all of them in 3 , Naruto had mastered using the Sharingan in that time.

**In the Cave, 3 Month laters**

As Naruto meditated as he usually did to pass the time, when all of sudden he heard someone walking toward he got up to check it out, when he found the person. He saw Zetsu, he was there to pick him up to go to Pein's Tower to join the Akatsuki, but Naruto didn't know that, still went with him. But before he went with the stranger he went to his room and got his forehead protector which he didn't have on do to what Tobi had told before he left (and yes i forgot to put this ok, my bad.)

**Flashback**

_"I brought you here to get you away from those Hidden Leaf villagers. I know what they did to you when you were younger and how they beat you because of that thing inside you. They don't want you they kept you there so that they could take out their anger on you for what that beast did to them which was wrong. I'm here to tell you that you don't have to worry about anything while I'm with you. See I grow up without my parents, but I never let that get me now. Also, we had the same dream, I wanted to become to Hokage just you did. My organization will take care over those worthless villagers in the Hidden Leaf for what they did to you. You will become strong and powerful with us at your side. With the Sharingan now, you will be even stronger and skilled as long as you train hard. Alright I have to go but don't forget that you must train hard to become powerful and !"_

**In Amegakure**

Naruto and Zetsu appeared in front of 2 people one had orange hair and had six piercings, a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of its upper nose, and one spike stud on each end of the bottom lip, who introduced himself as Pain. The other was a female who had blue hair with a flower in it, she introduced herself as Konan. They analysis Naruto to determined if he was suitable to be in the Akatsuki. Afterthat, they accepted him in, and gave him an Akatsuki's cloak which he put on. He was also given a ring that had blue and was to put in on his left little finger. Afterthat, he was partnered with Zetsu .

_**So people review this and tell me my mistakes because to me that is Constructive Criticism. **_


	2. Chapter 2:The first Mission

**Chapter 2: The first mission**

**In Amegakue, 3 days later**

After Naruto had been a member of the Akatsuki, he begin training with Itachi to improve his Sharingan. Itachi had already taught him how to copy people's techniques and fighting styles. Afterthat, Itachi taught him Genjutsu: Sharingan, and Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, which he learn in 2 weeks thanks to the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique. Afterthat, he went to Tobi to talk to him and ask him how did he know he was at the Valley of the End. Tobi answered with:

"_Well I've always been watching you from your mission to the Land of Waves to fighting Gaara. I wanted to see how you dealt with different situations and you always came out victorious even when you fought that Uchiha. After you won that fight, me and my associate, Zetsu went and got you so that we can teach you to become one with the 9-Tails. Our orignial plan was to extract the beast from you and then, revive you and have you join the Akatsuki. But, we decided since the beast made you stronger that we should leave it inside you, and now that you have the Sharingan fully matured the possibilities are endless. You will become more powerful within time. Since you have both Senju and now Uchiha DNA in you, you will become unstoppable if you know how to harness the great power of the Sage of Six Paths. With the right training you will be able to destory the Hidden Leaf and everybody who wrong you in your life."_

Afterthat, Tobi told Naruto that Pein has a mission for him and Zetsu. So Naruto left to meet Pein as Tobi disppeared. When Naruto got to Pein's office, he saw that Zetsu was already there and then Naruto went inside. Pein told the two that they were to go to Iwagakure to capture and bring back to jinchuriki of Son Goku as the two Akatsuki nodded and lefted to Iwagakure to capture Roshi for their leader. As Zetsu disappear, Naruto used his Tailed Beast Mode to get there fast.

**Outside of Iwagakure, the next day**

The two were hiding and spying on their target who was in his house and has been since they got there. So after waiting for 3 hours, Naruto snuck into Roshi's house only to be attacked by him with flying lava from his mouth which Naruto dodge them and then Naruto summoned 2 shadow clones who begin to from the Rasengan in his hand. Afterthat, Naruto rush toward Roshi who fired lava from his mouth and destoryed the 2 shadow clones but he forgot about Naruto who was now behind him with the rasengan drilled into his back which sent Roshi flying outside and destorying the whole right side of his house. Afterthat, Zetsu appeared by Roshi and was about to grab him when Roshi jumped up and turned into his jinchuriki form version 2 which then made Naruto used his Nine-Tails Chakra mode which he had learn from Kurama. Roshi rushed toward Naruto who had started forming an Rasengan in his hands with the help of his Tailed Beast Chakra Arm to help him. As Roshi got closer, he went from an attack on Naruto who already had blocked the attack thanks to his Sharingan combine with the Nine-Tailed Chakra which made it more powerful. So after he had blocked the attack, he was still holding Roshi by his fist which then Naruto pushed the Rasengan into him which Zetsu stopped him and told him that they need the 4-Tails to be alive. So Naruto stopped the attack and then, he did block the 4-Tails chakra with the Five Elements Seal which he had learn from the scrolls that Tobi had left him to learn him while he was in the cave. Afterthat, Roshi passed out on the ground and Zetsu grabbed him and then, the 2 disappeared into the ground. After that, Naruto used his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode's speed to get back to their hideout to extract the beast from Roshi.

**At the Akatsuki's Hideout**

As Naruto and Zetsu arrived at the entrance of the hideout with Roshi on Naruto's shoulder, Zetsu opened to entrance where they were met by an astral projection of Pain who order them to put Roshi in the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path's hands and then, he caled the other member of the Akatsuki to gather to begin the extraction of the 4-Tails which would take 3 whole days. As everybody got into their position, Pain and the members of the Akatsuki begin to do the hand seals for the Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals which begin to drain Roshi of the 4-Tails. After 3 days, the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path was finish extracting the 4-Tails from Roshi who was dead which then Naruto throw the corpse over by the rest of the jinchurikis they had already extracted the other Tailed Beasts from. Afterthat, Pain dismissed them so that they could go find the other 6 Tailed Beasts and do the same to them. So Naruto and Zetsu beginning on their mission which was to go to Takigakure to get the 7-Tails.

**On the way to Taki **

As Naruto was going toward Taki, he encountered Orochimaru and his right-hand man Kabuto who were heading toward him. So, Naruto stopped them and asked them why are they here. Orochimaru told him that it was none of his business or he would destory him. Afterthat Zetsu appeared behind the 2 Oto-nins which then Orochimaru asked why were they there. Naruto replied with it's none of your business with an smirk on his face. Then, Kabuto started to attack him but was held back by Orochimaru who told him that they had more important things to do than fighting weaklings like this disgrace to the shinobis. Afterthat, both groups continued the ways they were going.

**In Taki, the next day **

When Naruto and Zetsu arrived in Taki, they started looking for their target. When they spotted their target, Naruto went in for the attack. But, he was met with an blinding light which led him getting kick in the Naruto had got his sight back he formed a Rasengan in both of his hand and planted them into Fu's chest which sent her flying into a couple of , she got back up and got into her intial jinchuriki's form which made Naruto smile because he had more control of his Tailed Beast that she did, so he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, which Sasuke's eyes had gotten from when Sasuke died and theSharingan still activated and which then he did Amaterasu, which Itachi taught him to used when Itachi found out that Naruto had awakening the Mangekyo Sharingan, the black flames consume Fu who was now lying on the , Naruto walked over to Fu, open her eyes and then trapped Fu into his Tsukuyomi, which he had learn from Itachi. After that, Naruto picked up Fu who was now in a coma-state and started walking back toward the Akatsuki's hideout. As they left Zetsu stated that Naruto had gotten darker and more stronger that they had predicted would ever get as Naruto gave an evil smirk toward Zetsu. Afterthat, they were confronted by 20 Taki-nins who were ordered to protect the jinchuriki from the Akatsuki. So Naruto throw Fu to Zetsu who disappeared into the ground, leaving Naruto to fight the Taki-nins by himself which made Naruto smirked and then, he went into his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and fired an Tailed Beast Ball at them which turned them all into ashes. Afterthat, Naruto started toward the hideout to begin the extraction of the 7-tails.

_**I will be posting the next chapter hopefully on Friday which is called The Awakening. So get ready and Review this because I used your criticism as Constructive Criticism, and PEACE OUT til next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

**Chapter 3: The Awakening**

**On the way back toward the Hideout**

On his way back, Naruto encountered 2 more Taki-nins who were coming back from an mission and didn't know what had happen. So, they went along as did Naruto who now had the signature Akatsuki's straw hat on to hide his face. Afterthat, the 2 Taki-nins appeared in front of the jinchuriki with angery looks on their faces.

" Well I see you found out what i did, HA HA well I guess I have to kill you now, oh well." Naruto said with an evil look on his face as the 2 other ninjas look freighted. Afterthat, the 2 ninjas came at Naruto with swords blazing with Naruto not moving an inch still. The 2 ninjas sliced throught what they thought was the Akatsuki member which it was really an shadow clone, as the real Naruto appeared behind the 2 still in a calm state. Afterthat, one of the ninjas did some hand seals and which then created a spinning water vortex around her as she began to rush at Naruto who had copied the hand seals and created a vortex of spinning water around him which was more powerful that the ninja who had collided with him which sent the ninja flying backward into her partner's arms. Then, the male ninja started rushing toward Naruto who had took a seat on the ground and began reading a book he had with him in his pack. As te male ninja got closer, Naruto look up and smirked at him while still reading his book. the ninja was about to hit Naruto but Naruto grabbed the ninja fist and said " You might not wanna do that if you know what good for you." as he throw the ninja to his partner who had gotten up and now was checking on her partner who was now injured. Afterthat, Naruto got up and begin on his way back to the hideout. But, before he could he was met with a sword to his face by the female ninja. Naruto then, looked at the ninja who was crying which made Naruto smirked, then he told her "That if you were gonna kill me you would've done it already." which made the ninja shoved the sword into Naruto's head only to find out that it was another shadow clone. Then, the ninja look behind her only to see Naruto walking away from her. So she ran and put the sword into his back which turned out to be another clones. Afterthat, the real Naruto appeared behind her and shoved a kunai into her throat while smiling. Afterthat, he continued walking toward the hideout, then he remember that the female ninja had an partner. So he went back to the unconscious ninja and waited til he awake from his slumber which then Naruto shoved the female ninja's sword into him and beheaded to ninja. Afterthat, he left with a new sword and an smile on his face. He also returned to his book which he was reading during the battles. Then, Zetsu showed back up and told Naruto that Pein wanted him back ASAP. So Naruto started running as Zetsu disappeared into the ground again.

**At the hideout, the next day**

As Naruto walk in, he was met by Pein has he was in their extraction before. After Zetsu placed the jinchuriki into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path's hands, Pein called the rest of the Akatsuki's members to the hideout who were still on missions. As they did their hand seals and began the extraction process, Naruto begin to think of what is gonna happen when they extract 8 of the Tailed Beast and then, are they gonna come after him if he is a member of the Akatsuki. Then, he begun wondering what was his purpose in the organization. Is he a member because of his power and abilities or was he a member so that they can keep an eye on him, so when the time comes they can easily extract the 9-tails from him and that's it for him. After 3 days of thinking like that and extracting the Tailed Beast, he finally realize he had to find out what they were gonna do to him when they'vs collected every tailed beast besides him. Naruto wanted to asked Pain about their plan for him after they found and extracted the other 8-Tailed Beasts. So after the extraction, he was going to asked his leader about it.

**In Pain's tower**

As Naruto went inside Pain's office, he saw Pain and Tobi talking to each other with Konan behind Pain. Then, Naruto approached the 2 powerful Akatsuki and was about to speak when Tobi covered Naruto mouth and signaled him to keep quiet for now. So then, after Tobi and Pain got done chatting, Tobi disappeared into nowhere. Naruto asked his leader the question he was there to ask him which Pain replied with "That will be decided when the time comes, until then complete your assignments and do what I order you to do, do I make myself clear?" as Naruto nodded his head. Then, Pain called in Zetsu and told them that they were assigned to go get the 3-Tails. So they went as instructed by Pain to do their mission with Naruto still concerned about his future in the organization that had made him into a strong, and powerful shinobi.

**On the way toward Kiri, the Next Day**

As Naruto and Zetsu traveled toward the next target, they were met by a team of Kiri-nins who were there to stop them from continuing any further. As the leader of the ninja came face to face with Naruto, who face was hidden underneath his straw hat, the ninja told him to turn around before things get out of hand which made Naruto laugh as the ninja stared at him with an confused look on his face. Then, the ninja pulled out his sword and pointed it at Naruto who was still laughing at the ninja. Afterthat, Naruto grabbed the sword and threw it to the ground in front of them as the ninja went for an attack on Naruto who grab the ninja in mid-air and slammed him into the ground creating an huge ditch in the ground. Afterthat, Zetsu using the substitute Technique transfromed into Tobi and use **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique **on the other 3 ninjas who were in their way. Afterthat, Naruto went down to where he had throw the ninja and beheaded him to make a point to the rest of the Kiri people to not get in the way of the Akatsuki of else. Afterthat, the 2 Akatsuki continued on their way to get their assigned target as Zetsu transformed back into his self and disappeared into the ground.

**Outside of Kiri's Entrance**

As they were about to enter Kiri, they were stopped by a male with glasses and he had blue, spiky hair with 2 other ninjas there to stop them from entering their village. So then, the man sent the other 2 ninjas to fight Naruto who was standing in the same place where they were stopped by the ninjas. The 2 ninja drew their weapons and rushed toward the Akatsuki member which disappeared in a cloud of smoke and then appeared face to face with the man behind them who then drew his sword and begin to swing it at Naruto who dodge every swing and then tripped the man. Afterthat, Naruto threw his straw hat on the ground, and did his signature hand seals for the shadow clones which then appeared 3 shadow clones besides him as they got into their fighting stance. Then, Naruto and his clones did some hand seals and then created an orb of fire from his mouth and sending it toward the man who dodge all of them. Then the man who then, unleashed his sword, Hiramekarei by sending the larger amount of chakra to each sides from the two holes located near its tip, which he used the hammer form as he jumped up in the air and almost struck Naruto with it. But, Naruto dodged it and then hit the man with the Rasengan, which he had created with the help of his shadow clones while the man was powering up his sword, in the shoulder making the man unable to hold his sword with that arm. So he switched hands and kept attacking Naruto with all his might which Naruto dodge every attack with ease as his shadow clones were being destoryed in the process. After 30 minutes of dodging attacks Naruto finally got tired and quickly did an series of hand seals and just when the man strucked Naruto with his sword, Naruto turned into water and disapeared which he had learn from the scrolls Tobi left him in the cave. Afterthat, Naruto appeared behind the swordman with a kunai pointed at his throat as Naruto told him " Get out of our way and no blood will be spilt today, got it." as the man shocked his head and then, disappeared in a body of water which he had made while Naruto was talking. Afterthat, the man named Chojuro, a member of the Seven Ninja Swordmen of the Mist, appeared behind Naruto who then put an Rasengan,which he had made while was waiting for Chojuro to appear, into the Chojuro gut which Naruto then shoved it through the Kiri-nin. Afterthat, while Naruto had a moment he remember when he and his former Team 7 fought Zabuza and he did the silent killing technique to get behind himself, Sasuke, and Sakura to get to Tazuna.

**Flashback**

_Zabuza summoned a thick veil of mist, and Kakashi informed his team to protect Tazuna. The great tension between the two j__ōnin causes Sasuke to have a panic attack, but Kakashi is able to calm him down. Zabuza stated that it was over, and prepared to strike them all with his sword. Kakashi raced toward them and stabbed Zabuza with his kunai just in time, but Zabuza revealed that he merely used a water clone._

**Back to present day**

So then, Naruto went back to see if he really killed Chojuro which turned out to be an water clone and then the real Chojuro appeared right in front of him with his sword pointed directing at Naruto's head. So Naruto and Chojuro begin to fight again as Zetsu was finishing killing the other 2 ninjas that Chojuro had brought with him to stop them. Afterthat, Zetsu went to help Naruto who declined his help saying " I can handle this and you need to location the target before the boss comes and does it himself and we both don't want that to happen." afterthat, Zetsu disappear into the ground while Naruto took out a kunai and begun to block Chojuro's sword from hitting him. After awhile, Zetsu came back and told Naruto he had locationed the beast. So Naruto told Chojuro " Well this was fun, but I really have to go. So I guess it time for you to die." Naruto said with an evil grin on his face as he kick Chojuro into the air and then did an series of hand seals which he then sent an orb of fire toward the flying swordman. The fire consumed Chojuro who was dead as he hit the ground which he then turn to ashes. Afterthat, Naruto continued his way to captured the Tailed Beast him and Zetsu were assigned to get.

_**Sorry for taking awhile to post this chapter but i was writing other stories and Please review, I don't care about bad criticism because as I told y'all before it's Constructive Criticism to be. So review and I'll see y'all later. Oh yeah can any of y'all guess what the chapter's title Awakening meant in this chapter? **_


	4. Chapter 4: The Darkness

**Chapter 4: The Darkness **

**In Kiri**

When Naruto entered Kiri, he was met by an army of Kiri-nins with a man who bore a scar over his left eye who introduced himself as Tsurugi who was leading the ninja. They were there under order of Yagura, the 4th Mizukage, and also the jinchuriki of the Isobu, the Three-Tails who Naruto and Zetsu were there for. So as the ninjas got into theri fighting stances, Naruto just stood there with an smirk on his face. So then, Tsurugi ordered the ninjas to attacked the Akatsuki who was still just standing in the same place. As the ninja army got closer to Naruto, he summoned his own army of shadow clones who began doing hand seals and then created multiple giant orbs of fire which they sent toward the ninjas who were attacking them. Then, the ninjas created an giant wall of water to protected them which countered the fire orbs. Then, Naruto's clones rushed at the ninja army who were ready for their attack. As the 2 armies collided, the clones were wiping out ninjas easily as Naruto walked through the chaos as he headed toward the target and Zetsu who were fighting. As he got through the chaos, he was met by Tsurugi who alreay had his sword drawn. Naruto didn't look worried but he had an smirk on his face as he activated his Sharingan and waited for the ninja to attack him. As Tsurugi rushed toward the Akatsuki with his sword blazing, but when he got closer to Naruto, he was attacked by 2 shadow clones who then pinned the ninja to the ground as Naruto walked by him. Afterthat, he looked behind him and smiled from the mess he had caused. Then, he continued on his way to meet his partner, and the target. But before he could get their he was stopped by an woman who was wearing an blue dress and had orange hair who introduced herself as Mei Termui, the assisant to the 4th Mizukage.

"You sure are cute for an Akatsuki." Mei said getting into fighting stance.

"Well back to you, but the sad fact is I don't fail my mission. So either you move or I kill you and your cute face." Naruto calmly telling Mei who then had an pissed off look on her face.

"What did you just say to me, boy?" Mei angery asked Naruto who was still smiling.

"I said if you don't move I'll kill you, got it, woman." Naruto answered as Mei began to get madder and madder.

Afterthat,Mei began spitting out lava at Naruto who dodge them. Then, Naruto with his Sharingan still activated, he did his signature hand seals, which then 2 shadow clones appeared behind him and started forming an Rasengan in his hand. After the Rasengan was completed, he rushed at Mei who then, form an water wall to block attack from Naruto. But just then, Naruto disappeared which made Mei start looking around in an panic as she then began to do some hand seals and then spun around while releasing mist from her mouth. Afterthat, Naruto appeared behind her and copied Mei's hand seals and then the same mist came out of his mouth which she dodge and then, mist started to appear, and Mei vanished into it. As she disappeared, Naruto couldn't see through the jutsu, so he decided to wait til she attacked him. So as he took a seat on the ground, Mei, who was still in the mist, started doing some hand seals and then a dragon made out of water arose from the river behind her as she sent it toward Naruto who had fallen asleep on the ground reading Icha Icha. As the water hit Naruto, he vanished into thin air which surprised Mei. Afterthat, Naruto began to blowing out black flames toward Mei who was shielded by a wall of water she created right before Naruto started with the attack. Afterthat, Mei and Naruto turned te fight into a taijutsu fight as Mei rushed at Naruto. As she went for an dropkick, he grabbed her leg and punched her in the gut. Afterthat, he threw her into the ground, and then he jumped in the air and did an elbow drop to Mei. Then, as he was going for the final blow to her, she began to do hand seals and then water came rushing out of her mouth which covered her from Naruto's Rasengan.

"Wow, didn't think a pipsqueak like you would be this tough." As she got to her feet and walked toward Naruto who was exhausted from his last attack.

"What did you just say, I've been winning this fight from the start and you think you have the right to call me a pipsqueak, ha ha ha, you are a loser in my book if you can't beat an genin like me." Naruto told Mei who looked surprise to learn that he was only an genin.

Afterthat, Mei rushed toward Naruto in blinding rage which Naruto reversed into an armbar. As Naruto was about to break Mei's arm, she broke free and then, prison Naruto in a water prison. As she began to smack talk to Naruto, he began to laugh evily which made Mei feel uneasy. Afterthat, Naruto disappear from the water prison and threw an kunai at Mei's head. But only to find out it was a water clone then Mei appeared behind Naruto as she put an kunai through his chest only to find out it was an water clone which surprised her. Then, Naruto appeared behind her with an kunai to her neck as he told her "I'm not gonna kill an beautiful woman like you, ha ha ha." as he dropped the kunai and began to walk away from her. Mei with disguisted look on her face which then she ran at Naruto and with all of her strength, she punched him in the back of the head which turned out to be an shadow clone. Afterthat, she fainted dued to chakra exhaustion. So as she fell to the ground, Naruto who had turned around smirked and continued toward his target and Zetsu who were fighting during the whole battle with the army of ninjas and Mei.

**Zetsu vs Yagura**

As Naruto got closer to the fight, Zetsu had Yagura down for the count until Yagura used his Water Mirror Technique which made countered Zetsu's attack and then, Yagura grabbed Zetsu who was falling from the previous attack and was about throw him into the ground. But before he could, Zetsu disappeared from Yagura's arms and appeared on the ground as Zetsu clones started forming on the ground . Also, white glob started forming on Yagura's body which turned out to be an Zetsu clone who was draining Yagura's chakra away. But then as he felt his chakra slipping away, Yagura began to go into his initial jinchuriki form which made him more stronger, and faster. Then, he started attacking Zetsu who was blocking every attack with ease. Afterthat, Yagura started getting deeper and deeper into the Tailed Beast rage and then he went to the the jinchuriki's version 1 form. Afterthat, he started attacked Zetsu who began having a diffcult time defending himself againist the jinchuriki, so he split himself up and went to find Naruto.

**With Naruto on his way to the fight**

As Naruto continued toward his target, he began to think of the Hidden Leaf which he depised greatly for treating him like an monster even after he saved from Gaara. As the darkness in his heart grew more and more with every thought, he became more angery and then he punched the ground as hard as he could which made an crater in the ground. Now with the darkness consuming his heart and soul, he started laughing at all the weak, pathetic, and miserable excuses for shinobi and they stood no chance againist the Akatsuki and him. Afterthat, the black Zetsu appear in front of him and told him that the white Zetsu was in trouble and they needed his help with the jinchuriki. So Naruto rushed toward the fight scene with the black Zetsu trailing him from behind.

**The white Zetsu vs Yagura (Version 1 tranformation)**

As they arrived, Naruto intercepted an attack from Yagura to Zetsu. Then, Naruto threw Yagura into the ground and then he went into his 7 tails Version 2 form with complete control of himself. Afterthat, the 2 jinchurikis attacked each other as Naruto came out of the chaos with the advantage in the fight. As the fight continued, Yagura went into his verison 2 form with none control of himself or his body. After he had finished that, he fired an Tailed Beast Ball at Naruto who dodge it and then he countered it by firing multiple Tailed Beast Balls at Yagura who got hit with all of them. Afterthat, Yagura went unconscious as Isobu took over and transformed into Tailed Beast mode and started rolling into a ball. Afterthat, he at intense speed started toward Naruto who dodge the attack and then fired an powerful beam of chakra at Isobu who just laughed at the attack as he fired water balls at Naruto who took the hits. After Naruto had recovers from the hits, he got up and went into his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode as he rushed toward the beast. He then using the Tailed Beast Chakra Arms to create Tailed Beast Rasengan, a new jutsu he had been working on, which then he fired it at Isobu who casted a mist into Naruto eyes before he fired his attack. Afterthat, Isobu attacked with his Shell Tower Falling which hit Naruto who was still in a dazed from the mist. Afterthat, Isobu picked up him and threm into the ground which made a huge crater. Then, he was about to go for his finishing blow, as Naruto struggling to get up he saw Isobu and used the rest of his chakra to stopped the beast as he summoned 2 shadow clones and they began to form an Rasegan in his hand as Isobu drew closer to him as he waited with the Rasengan in his hand. When the beast got closer, Naruto shoved the Rasengan into the beast who was about fire an Tailed Beast Ball. Afterthat, Isobu went back Yagura who was still unconscious, then Naruto grab the body and threw it up on his shoulder as he began his walk back to the hideout. But then, all of a sudden he fainted dued to using his chakra all up in the fight. So Zetsu grabbed the two body and disappeared into the ground.

_**Sorry guys for taking so long to uplpad this but here it is and please review this and tell me what you think about it. Remeber any bad critics is Constructive Criticism to me. So bye for now.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Author's Note

**Chapter 5**

Sorry guys I just been very busy and has had a writer's block. So I try to upload a new chapter next week alrite. If you have any ideas or input you want me to put in the new chapter PM me or review this chapter. PEACE!


End file.
